1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a molded saddle for electrode plates. More particularly, this invention relates to a molded saddle for electrode plates of a stationary sealed type lead acid storage battery, a storage battery container, and a storage battery.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has been known a molded saddle which is manufactured as a separate part of a battery container. The molded saddle is made into a sectionally mountain-shaped support portion and is attached to the inner bottom surface of a battery container for supporting legs of positive or negative electrode plates of a storage battery.
The just-mentioned sectionally mountain-shaped saddles which are carried by the battery container of a conventional storage battery are effective for supporting the negative and positive electrodes plates with the mountain-shaped portions thereof. However, when the positive electrode plates extend or expand, they cannot absorb the extensions of the positive electrode plates at all or, if so, only insufficiently. Consequently, the positive plates become gradually warped with the lapse of time resulting in such inconveniences as falling off from the active material, and further resulting in insufficient contact with the retainer of the separator which, in turn, causes the capacity of the battery to decrease. At worst conditions, the positive electrode plate extensions push up against the strap interconnecting the taps of the positive plates which, in turn, push up against the terminal-sealing portion resulting in the damage of that portion.